


New Look, New You

by BrownandBlonde



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Soriku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownandBlonde/pseuds/BrownandBlonde
Summary: Set Just Before KH3. Soriku. Yaoi.Sora originally got his clothes at the same time as everyone else, but his garments glitched.The ability to transform Soras appearance to preserve the world order goes wrong, and causes a curious change in Soras body.Kink: Intersex!Sora. Magical Transformation. Nursing. Taken Virginity. Squick. Soft Limits.
Relationships: Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 12





	New Look, New You

Sora shuffled uncomfortably under Rikus gaze. "Um, is Yen Sid gonna be back soon...?", he asked.

"He should be...", Riku replied, sounding as brain dead as a zombie. Sora took him by the chin and tilted his head up. Riku was met with Soras angry pout.

"Riku, my eyes are up here!"

"Sorry...", Riku said, but despite his best efforts, his eyes slowly lowered back down to Soras chest. He was enchanted by the little lumps pressing under his shirt. They were nothing outrageous at all - they were small and conical; the barely there breasts you'd expect on a teenage girl. But they were on Sora, and that was why Riku couldn't help but stare. "When did they appear?", Riku asked.

"This morning!", Sora yelled in despair. "And Donald won't let me hear the end of it, so I have to get rid of them! The garments Yen Sid made me are glitching! They're supposed to transform my appearance world to world, to protect the world order, but the magic freaked out and these won't go away!"

"Well, he did have alot more people to make clothes for this time. He had to do mine, and Kairis' and Axels... even though Axels not even wearing his...", Riku said.

"This is so unfair!", Sora yelled. "I just wanna have cool clothes too!"

His whining got interrupted when Riku squeezed one of his breasts. Sora hugged his chest to protect them. "Riku!", he yelled, "They're tender! You wouldn't do that to Kairi, would you?"

"...No.", Riku admitted.

"Then don't do it to me!"

"Sorry.", Riku said.

They waited silently in Yen Sids office for a while, with the only sound being the ticking of his grandfather clock.

Sora clenched his fists and went red at the cheeks until he finally stomped in frustration. "Stop looking at them!", he yelled.

"Can I touch them if I'm careful?", Riku asked.

"Why?", Sora yelled.

"When is this ever going to happen again?"

"Hopefully never...", Sora mumbled before he sighed. "Alright, but be careful. They're really sensitive."

His nipples were poking through his shirt, so Riku gently stroked them with his thumbs. Sora blushed and whimpered a little, looking away.

"Is this okay?", Riku asked.

Sora twiddled his thumbs and nodded. The buds slowly got harder and Riku flicked at them, making Sora wince.

Riku rolled up Soras shirt and revealed his breasts to him. His areolas were still very small and dark like they'd always been. His boobs were not big enough to even justify wearing a bra; when Riku gently squeezed them, they were firm and swollen. They were puberty boobies and it was really cute.

He pinched a nipple and Sora winced. "Sorry...", he said passively before he licked the tip of his finger and teased the nipple with it. Sora shuddered and got goosebumps all over. "I like them.", said Riku.

Sora gulped shyly. "T-Thanks..."

"Have there been any more changes?", Riku asked, still groping him.

Soras face dropped. He looked away and shielded his crotch. He started sweating, and after a pregnant pause he stuttered "...N-No...".

"Is your manhood really completely gone?", Riku asked, flabbergasted.

"I... I..."

"Can I see?"

"Why do you wanna see everything? I'm not a circus freak y'know. I'm still just me, and you've never asked to see me naked before."

"I've always been a curious person. Don't take offense to it."

"How am I not supposed to take offense to it?"

"You let me see your boobs."

"That's just my chest, boys show their chest all the time. That's not as weird as you asking to see my manhood."

Riku failed to come up with an argument, and he grudgingly had to agree. He couldn't hide his mild irritation as Sora pulled his shirt back down. They continued to wait for Yen Sid in silence, but the air was much more negative this time. He ground Soras gears and he snapped. "Why are you so annoyed?", he asked. "I'm the one that should be annoyed. What? Do you think this malfunction is fun? You wanna swap clothes?"

"They wouldn't fit...", Riku grumbled.

"For crying out loud, Riku. You've seen so many crazy worlds and yet you need me to satiate your wanderlust?"

"It's interesting! Are you really gonna tell me this isn't interesting? Have you looked properly? Satisfied your own curiosity? This is a one time opportunity, it's gonna be gone by the end of today."

Sora sighed and rolled his eyes. "Alright, alright..."

He sat on Yen Sids desk and undid his pants, shoving them down to his ankles. As long as they were still on somewhat, the spell they cast would remain.

They both looked curiously at Soras display. It wasn't as simple as just a manhood or just female hood. It was very ambiguous, and he could understand why Sora felt very overwhelmed by it. Sora had a penis, but instead of balls, he had a vagina.

"So you've not gone all the way, that's interesting... Does it work?", Riku asked.

"I dunno. I'm not gonna give birth by the end of the day or whatever, so I guess I'll never know."

Riku spread his pussy with two fingers to take a better look. It was soft pink and very smooth, not a hair on him. "Can I try?", he asked.

"Try what? Getting me pregnant? Don't be stupid."

"Well, we can see if it gets wet or if it's just superficial. Your boobs aren't full on boobs."

"Well, I guess...", he mumbled, but he reconsidered when Riku licked a finger and tried to put it inside him. He yelped in pain.

"Sorry," Riku apologised, much more sincerely than earlier.

"It's gonna hurt cause I'm a virgin... maybe we shouldn't do this."

"Maybe, but you might have vaginismus too, since you're so freaked out about all this. You're too tense. Here, let me do it properly..."

He kneeled and started gently licking it, much to Soras surprise. It was mush softer than his fingers though, so it felt okay. "It looks perfect.", Riku whispered.

"Whaddya mean?", asked Sora.

"Your labia is really neat, and the outer lips are really puffy...", Riku whispered, then he sucked on the labia.

"I didn't know vaginas could look different from eachother... are you just saying that?"

"No, it looks really good. I'm not exaggerating either, it was definitely made with magic. It looks literally perfect."

"Oh... well, I guess the garments would have to make my disguises look perfect so I could pass- ah!", Sora suddenly whimpered. Riku was massaging his new hole with the flat of his tongue, trying to loosen it up. It was making visceral, wet noises. Sora didn't know how long it went on for, but it seemed to go on forever, and Riku fiddled with one of his nipples too. "R-Riku, I need to go to the bathroom...", Sora whimpered.

"Right now? But you're gonna wipe all the wetness away."

"I feel like I'm gonna pee..."

"That means you're getting close..."

"Close?"

"Can I carry on? Girls bodies are different, so it might not be pee you're feeling."

Sora hesitantly nodded, and shivered as Riku teased his clit. Soras legs started shaking and an overwhelmingly bizarre feeling happened in his body. It was scary, but he put his trust in Riku, and Riku could sense his fear so he held his hand.

Sora screamed as he squirted a clear liquid that splashed all over Rikus face. He had a dizzy spell and fell back onto the desk, sweating bullets.

Riku wiped his face. "It does work...", he said in amazement. "Man, Yen Sids magic really doesn't mess around."

The words, as far as Sora was concerned, went in one ear and out the other. He was breathless and in complete shock at what he'd just experienced. He didn't agknowledge Riku undoing his pants, nor Riku cocking one of his legs up over his shoulder. When he felt something slide into him, it was so foreign that Sora couldn't even gather what was happening. It hurt ever so slightly, but his pain tolerance seemed to be higher. He whimpered, but he didn't scream.

When Soras sight came back into focus, he eventually looked at what Riku was doing. He realised he was making love to him, and it didn't feel bad nor good. He was so wet that he couldn't really feel anything. He could just hear the soaking wet splashes as Riku slid in and out of him, and he could see traces of blood on Rikus cock from popping his cherry. Sora lifted his shirt for Riku so he could see his boobs, because although he didn't like them, Riku did. Riku immediately showed his gratitude and climbed over him, taking a nipple in his mouth and sucking.

Sora winced and shuddered, and Riku started tasting something mild and sweet. Sora whimpered and clutched onto Rikus clothes. "Riku, they're sore...", Sora whimpered, on the verge of sobbing. It really hurt so bad, but Riku kept drinking from him.

Riku switched to the other one and Sora winced again. Riku finally released his nipple with a wet pop, leaving it red and shiny. Little white dots were budding from his areolas, and a stream of milk dribbled from his tit. Riku licked it clean for him, watching Sora wince as he did so.

"Do they still feel swollen?", Riku asked.

"A little less...", Sora admitted.

"Did you get all the milk out?"

"No...", Riku insisted, taking a tit into his mouth again. He sucked hungrily as he continued to fuck him, and Sora whimpered and writhed beneath him. Riku made some odd grunts and his thrusting started getting faster. He gnawed on Soras breast as he came, and Sora screamed in pain, yanking him by his hair off his tit. Riku was sweating bullets, his usually ghostly white skin completely red. He didn't stop thrusting though. Those wet slaps just went on and on.

"What's gotten into you?", Sora asked breathlessly.

"I've always wanted you, but was too nervous to do anything about it. The expectation that I would be with a girl was so stressful. I could feel that pressure, even as a kid.", Riku confessed. "This has made it so much easier."

"For real?"

Riku nodded and nursed from him again. He didn't stop until he came a second time, then a third, years of sexual frustration finally exploding out of him. He wanted to carry on going, but Sora had clearly had enough. There were teeth marks all over his poor nipples and cum and discharge dripping from his pussy by the buckets, making a puddle on the floor. Riku took a breath to compose himself. Then he grabbed a tissue and wiped the blood off his cock. He wiped the milk and saliva from Soras nipples and gave them each an apologetic kiss before rolling Soras shirt back down.

Wiping Sora clean down below seemed to take forever and a day. He almost used up the whole box of tissues. He gave Soras neglected cock an apologetic kiss too, and silently promised that next time, Riku would give it the attention it deserved. Then he pulled Soras pants back up for him.

Soras heart melted a bit; it was so sweet for Riku to clean him. The vibe was so relaxed and erotic, that they both almost jumped out of their skin when the doors opened. Sora leaped off the desk and Riku dumped every single remaining tissue on the floor, desperetly trying to clean it. Sora stood infront of him to try and block the view.

"Sora... Riku... pray tell, what is the nature of this visit?", the ancient man said.

"M-My clothes, sir. They've malfunctioned. They're changing my form even when I'm not on a world that needs a disguise..."

"I see...", Yen Sid said, glancing around him to see what Riku was doing.

Sora panicked and lifted his shirt. "See!", he yelled.

Yen Sids brows never raised from their permanent frown, but his eyes almost burst from his head. "I have made a grievous error... my apologies. Give the garments to me and I will make the necessary repairs. You will have to change into your previous garments in the mean time."

"But that means I'm gonna get my new clothes last!", Sora whined. "I'm gonna look so lame compared to everyone else!"

"The vanity of a teenager...", Yen Sid said. "Young man, if your garments have malfunctioned in this manner, it is very possible that it may forbode serious danger in your future. Should your ability to breathe underwater disappear while you are under the ocean, should your ability to glide falter while you are a million miles up high... is having a pretty corpse worth that?"

Sora sighed and miserably began to undress. Once he was shirtless, his breasts got smaller and smaller until they were flat. When he stepped out of his pants and shoes, his pussy lips got bigger and bigger, untill they were dangling balls. He sulked as he handed his clothes to the wizard.

The End 


End file.
